Nightmares
by crimeserieslover
Summary: Post Afghanistan. Translation from German. After they fell asleep on her couch, one of her nightmares interrupts their rest.


**Nightmares**

A cry echoed trough the apartment and both, the young woman and her partner awoke with a start. Her tee was drenched in sweat and her forehead glistened. Kensi burried her head in her hands and tried to gain control over her heart wich raced in her chest. I was like she didn't even notice that Deeks was beside her, until he laid his hand on her shoulder. She flinched when she felt the cold against her hot skin. Her shaggy haired, blonde partner pulled her guardedly into his arms. He was worried, very worried and she felt reliefed. Reliefed that he didn't say anything about the nightmare she hasn't had for the first time and she didn't want to talk about them. He knew that. He was just there for her, was her rock and helped her to process the events of the last months. She knew it wasn't easy for him either. She, for her part coudn't stand seeing her always joking partner, after the whole Sodorov incident. He's been broken, hurt and scared. She heard him whisper „It's okay. Nothing's gonna happen to you" in her hair again and again. Her pulse calmed, what among other things was because of his fingertips tracing up and down her spine. She enjoyed the pleasurable goosebumps on her skin. Her head lay on his shoulder and she breathed in deeply, before she slowly broke away from him. He gently stroked a few strands of her hair back an she caught herself leaning into the touch of his cool palm. Damn! she thought. She never wanted him to see her like this again. So broken and … weak. He had been with her in weak moments. Moments in which she hadn't found a way out and mentally collapsed. She didn't like that her walls crambled when she was with him. She trusted him with her life, knew that he had her back, but people who've seen her weaknesses, knew a way to hurt her. „It's okay, you know." He said quietly and she lookd at him in confusion. She saw so much in his eyes. Understanding, truth, trust and worry. Worry about her. „What do you mean?" her voice was a little husky because of the adrenaline rush from a few minutes before. „I mean your fear of letting me into your life." „How…?" she started, but was interrupted by a movement of his hand. „I've known you for four years, Kensi. I know it's hard for you to trust anyone after this whole thing with Jack and your father. And I know your trust isn't self-evident. We all had to work hard to gain it…" he looked into her eyes an she lowered her gaze. „-But that's okay!" He gently raised her chin to gain eye contact. „We both had a bad past, that affected our future, but we got each other, don't we? I've got your back and I know that you've got mine, okay?" Kensi nodded, unable to build whole sentences after his little speech. Eventually she threw her arms around his body. Deeks, who already sat on the edge of the sofa, fell off it and pulled Kensi with him. For a minute they lay there, completely dumbfounded and stared at each other. It was one of those moments in which you didn't need any words to understand the other. They just stared in each others eyes. „You know if we do this it changes everything" she murmured without breaking eye contact. „Isn't it important what we do about this thing?" he asks and comes closer to her. She could feels his fast breath on her face. She shuddered when she realised she had the same effect on him, which he had on her. Her heart was racing for the second time this night, and she feared he could hear it. „Are you nervous?" he asked and grinned naughtily. This grin that send shivers down her spine. Yes, he made her nervous an by every second that went by she lost more and more of her selfcontrole. „God, what are you doing to me?" she breathed. „I could ask you the same!" he whispered, interwined her fingers with his and closed the gap between them to kiss her.

 _This was on of my first stories on the german fanfiction website and I decided to translate it. All mistakes are mine. English isn't my native language so if you find any mistakes tell me. Plese read and review!_


End file.
